Fishing in Baltimore Harbour
by Lyn1410G
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Tony managed to rescue Gibbs and Maddie in Requiem? Was it a one-off experience for him? A Pre-NCIS one-shot set in Baltimore may become a multi-chapter fic Hope you enjoy!


**Fishing in Baltimore Harbour.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or its characters. I just borrow them for my own amusement.

**A/N: **This is a Pre-NCIS one-shot but it may very well turn into a longer Multi-chapter story. Just a bit of fun really! Enjoy!

**Set in Baltimore MD. Late afternoon.**

The sound of running feet pounded the sidewalk as long strides slowly ate up the distance between the fleeing man and his pursuer. Nearby, the mournful wail of sirens split the air as police cruisers attempted to negotiate the congested streets. Horns blared angrily and tyres screeched in protest as the suspect charged straight across the intersection of Gay and East Pratt Sts. and out onto the pier, running directly toward the National Aquarium.

Behind him, his pursuer smiled with satisfaction.

_The fool was going to run himself into a corner!_

Just ten minutes ago, he'd responded to a call for 'all units' in the area of Lexington and Gay and spotted the suspect as he tried - and failed - to mingle with the late afternoon crowds. The man matched the radioed description right down to the ground; about 180', medium build with a light complexion wearing a black hooded sweater and blue jeans.

Of course the bulging black sports bag under one arm and the nervous dart of his eyes as he checked behind for anyone following his progress was a big help!

Some sixth sense prompted the suspect to glance toward the unmarked vehicle, cruising slowly along the street beside him and on making eye contact with the detective, he took off running at an impressive pace. The detective watched the man weaving his way between the shoppers and knew that the car would just get in the way. So, after radioing in his location, he abandoned the vehicle and set off after the suspect on foot.

What followed had been a marathon pursuit that covered nearly seven city blocks. The suspect ducking in and out of doorways, running headlong down the sidewalk and dodging both shoppers and displays alike as he weaved between moving vehicles and scampered through busy intersections. He was unable to shake the tall, athletic detective who was, if his huge smile was any indication, enjoying himself immensely.

Checking over his shoulder again, the suspect plowed straight into a delivery man sending him sprawling and his parcels flying across the sidewalk. Startled shoppers and camera toting tourists rushed to assist and the suspect, heedless of the confusion he'd created, stumbled a little before righting himself and continuing on toward the forecourt.

_Man, this guy's like a jack rabbit!_

The detective thought as he increased his pace and leapt over a stray package onto the hood of a vehicle standing stationary at the lights and landed nimbly back on the road without losing pace.

Through the car park and onto the forecourt they ran, drawing interested stares from passers by as they sped, one after the other, along the side of the building and under the covered walkway that joined the two piers.

_Too easy!_ The young detective grinned as the suspect quickly ran out of options.

Unable to shake his pursuer, the terrified man was desperate now and realised his mistake when he saw the dark shapes of uniform cops coming at him from around the other side of the Aquarium building.

He had nowhere to run!

Behind him, a rhythmic puffing came ever closer and he knew that the tall detective, relentless in his pursuit, was almost on him. Spying the end of the wharf he ran straight at it and dived awkwardly into the harbour.

Without breaking stride, the detective removed his gun from his holster and tossed it toward the uniform cop coming in on his right before executing a perfect dive off the end of the wharf and disappearing into the turbid water below the pier.

The two young cops leant over the rail searching desperately for signs of the detective and the suspect, but the ever widening circles across the water surface was the only movement visible in the murky green water.

"Where are they? Can you see them?" asked the taller cop, leaning out over the railing so that he could peer into the darkness beneath the wharf.

The shorter of the two, panic really starting to pump through his veins now, was just reaching to remove his weapon and dive in after them, when suddenly, the detective's head broke the surface and he emerged, one hand clutching the black sports bag and the other the hooded sweater of one very wet and exhausted suspect who he proceeded to tow toward the ladder.

Above him on the wharf, the uniformed cops stepped back, hands on hips and chests heaving, to watch as the detective pushed the suspect against the ladder and indicated with a raised thumb, that he should climb.

Reaching the top of the ladder, the suspect flopped, face forward in a wet and twitching heap at the feet of the young cops.

Staggering up onto the wharf behind his catch, Detective Anthony DiNozzo braced his hands on his knees, sucking oxygen with great gasps into his deprived lungs. Looking up, he caught the eye of one of the fresh faced cops, staring back in awe at the soaking wet, slightly frozen detective before him.

"Well [gasp] don't just [gasp] stand there [gasp] gaping Rookie [gasp] I hooked him [gasp] you clean him [gasp] and fry him!"


End file.
